The One The Doctor Left To Die
by Crystal364
Summary: What if Amy had a twin on that faithful night? what if she came along too? what if she was the only one the doctor left to die? what if he found her again? what will she be like? what happened to her? if you want to find out read this story "The one The Doctor left to die" now I know horrible summary but think the doctor leaves his companions behind but never to die


**Hello this is my first fanfic so if this isn't the best thing you've read dont hate also don't like don't read this text is written in cyan**

Unknown P.O.V

I yawned as I walked down the hall to mine and Amelia's room. I have not been getting the best sleep lately because of that damn crack. "I really wish our aunt would come back and get rid of that pit spawned crack" I whispered as I got closer to our door I saw the light was on 'weird I thought Amelia was asleep'. I get to the door and I open it with a bit of force what I see Amelia kneeling beside her bed I most likely scared her. "Amelia" I whisper shouted I leaned against the doorframe and crossed my arms "what are you doing up at.." I leaned in the room a bit and look at the clock "1:33 A.M" it turned to 1:34 as I said that. "make that 1:34 A.M" I went back to leaning up against the door frame and I gave her my famous 'well?' look.

She got up and slowly walked around the bed and sat down "I was praying" her voice was with fear my face softened. I sighed and walked over to her I sat next to her and looked at her. "ok well who were you praying to?" Amelia looked at me with fearful eyes "It's to santa". I paused 'ok well why now?' I thought "well why at 1:30 in the morning and at easter?". She paused and took a deep breath in "it was bothering me" 'the crack'. "what was" although I knew exactly what she was praying about "the crack.." she looked at it "..in our wall". I was looking at the crack now she looked back at me "I know you will never say it but I know you are scared of it too I can see it in your eyes". I looked away "join me the more the merrier" I sighed "okay" we both got off the bed and went into the original position she was in before I burst in. I looked at her and gave her a nod she started.

"Dear santa thank you for the dolls and pencils oh and the fish" she said her scottish accent bleeding through "and I love the stuffed cat you gave me" I added "it's easter now so I hope I didn't wake you" there was some worry in voice so I decide to erase that worry the only way I know how sarcasm I leaned closer to her and whispered "you totally woke him" she turned to me "oh would you shut up" with an annoyed expression on her face "ok ok fine" I went quiet so she could continue "but honest it is an emergency.. there's a crack in my wall" I interrupt "our wall" I correct "our wall" we both look at it for a few seconds we return to praying "aunt shy(?) says it's just a ordinary crack but" she pauses "we know it's not" I added "at night there's voices so could please please send someone to fix it" she finished my sentence "or a policeman or.." but I never got to finish mine because there was this weird noise it sounded like a whining sound and then a big CRASH

Amelia turned and looked at me with an puzzled expression and knew what she was going to ask "yes I did" I answered "back in moment" she whispered then she got up grabbed her flashlight off her nightstand and ran to the window and pulled one the curtains to the side "hey wait for me" I yelled I got up went to the window beside her I moved the other curtain and looked out it and saw a box a blue box my face twisted to one of confusion as I examined it was on its side and was smoking and it was on our shed its was completely destroyed 'well at least I know what made the crashing sound' but one thing that caught my eye was it had public POLICE call box at the top my eyes widened 'santa already answered our prayers wow he works fast well he does have to deliver over 7 billion presents in one night' I turned to Amelia she was still looking out the window "thank you santa" I said with joy and curiosity I then turned around and ran to the door I stopped at the door when I realized Amelia wasn't following me I put both my hands on the frame and turned my head to look at her she was standing next to the window facing me a bit confused "come on santa has already answered our prayers and sent a policeman and I need you because you have the only flashlight" she gave me a smile of hope and ran after me

We walked out side we both had our rain boots on hers was red mine were magenta they made a crunching sound as we walked when we got closer I saw all the sheds contents all over the place the box was still smoking and the windows were glowing yellow then all of a sudden the doors burst open and a big puff of smoke came out along with it a anchor of some sort came out and nearly chopped off my head and got stuck on some random thing behind me I turned back to the box and saw a hand grab onto the edge Amelia put the flashlight on it then another one came onto the edge Amelia put the light on that one instead then POP a face accompanied the hands like the hands Amelia shone her flashlight on his face 'at least I think its a he' I looked at her "Amelia don't shine your flashlight in his eyes they could be damaged" I said it like a scolding mother "it's not bright enough to to hurt his eyes" she said looking at me "can I have an apple all I can think about apples I love apples" we both turned back to the man "maybe i'm having a craving that's new never had a craving before" then he started to climb out he got up to where one leg was out of the box and one was in it

"Whoaa" he said as he looked inside "look at that" he was breathing heavy "are you okay" Amelia asked "just had a fall" he said as he swung his other leg around so it was on the outside too "all the way down there right to the library" he said like it was the most normal thing in the world "hell of a climb back up" again with the normal! "but you're soaking wet" I stated "I was in the swimming pool" 'this man is weird' "you said you were in the library" Amelia said with confusion laced in her voice "so was the swimming pool" 'who puts a pool in a library?' "are you a policeman?" I asked trying to get off the topic of the pool in the library "why" he leaned closer I took a small step back he didn't notice "did you call a policeman?" he asked "did you come about the crack in m-" "our" I corrected "our wall" she said as she put the flashlight on his face again was about to say something when "what craa-" he started but then fell off of the mystery box " you alright mister" Amelia asked as he sat up and clutched his chest where his heart would be "i'm fine it's okay this is all perfectly norm-" then he lurched forward opens his mouth and this golden wispy stuff comes out of his mouth "woah" I say as walk up and try to grab it but it just goes through my fingers and disappears since I was right in front of him I ask "who are you?" he looked down at his hands and they started glowing the same stuff that came out of his mouth "I don't know yet i'm still cooking" I grab one of his hands and examine its closely but it's fades so I stop and walk back next to Amelia "does it scare you two" his voice had worry and curiosity in it "no it just looks a bit weird" Amelia answered I thought it was a bit rude so I decided to add "weird but cool" my voice had amazement in it lots of it "no no no the crack in your wall does it scare you" when he asked that we looked at each other for a second then back at him

"yes" we answered at the same time he jumped up "well then no time to lose i'm the doctor do everything I tell you and don't ask stupid questions and don't wander off" 'this man acts like our mother' then he turned around and walked straight into a tree it knocked him down and me and Amelia went over to him we were now standing above him "you alright" she asked "early days steerings a bit off" he answered we looked down at with confusion

~time skip~

The doc stood in our kitchen staring at me and I was staring at him Amelia went to get him an apple so now me and him were having a staring contest at least I was Amelia walked up with the apple and the doc looked at her " ha I win!" I yelled as I put my arms in the air they both gave me a look that said 'really?' "ok nevermind" I said as i put my arms down Amelia looked at the doc "so if you're a doctor then why does your box say police" he looked at her 'now that she mentions it I would like to know too' he didn't answer he just took the apple and took a bite he chewed it a few times then spit it out at me! Luckily I dodged it I looked at him "hey what was that for!" I yelled he ignored me "that's disgusting what is that" he said as he held out the apple "an apple" I answered "apples are rubbish I hate apples" 'then if he hates them why did he take a bite?' "you said you loved them" Amelia added "nope nope nope I love yogurt yogurts my favorite give me yogurt" he said like deciding what he liked all over again I quickly ran around the table and to the fridge grabbed some yogurt and ran back to him and gave it to him he pulled off the seal threw it to the side then drank it and spit it almost immediately out thankfully not at me this time "I hate yogurt it's the stuff with bits in it" he said as he looked at the now empty container "it's okay I don't like the bits either" Amelia was confused now I was also confused 'what is wrong with him' "you said it was your favorite" she stated as I looked at the yogurt on the floor

he wiped his mouth with his sleeve but he missed a spot "New mouth new rules it's like eating after you clean your teeth every thing tastes wrooO " he lurched forward and clutched his stomach as it made a loud grumbling sound then he proceed to spazzes out after a sec or two he stopped and held his forehead "oh my god are you okay" fear was clear in my voice 'I was not having him die in here how would we tell aunt shy?' He ignored me Again "what is it whats wrong with you" Amelia asked "wrong with me it's not my fault you can't give me any decent food" he pointed at Amelia " you're scottish fry something" 'he doesn't answer me but he answers her' Amelia proceed to cook some bacon I walked over and sat at the table 'I love bacon' I thought as the doc grabbed a towel and dried his hair " aaahh bacon" he put the towel down and sat at the table across from me I passed him a plate and fork and knife he took the fork and tapped it on table

Amelia put the bacon on his plate and sat down next to me he cut up a piece and chewed it up Amelia smiled I was interested in was he would do next he then spit the piece out and leaned forward "that's bacon that's bacon are you trying to poison me?" 'what he doesn't like bacon?!' "fine if you won't eat I will" I then took the plate and started eating it "don't care wait beans I want beans give me some beans" Amelia got up again and started cooking some beans while I grabbed him a new plate since I took his and gave it to him he took it got up and leaned on the counter "awww ya see beans" then he sat down again and tapped his fork like last time I just quietly and ate my bacon it was good 'but bacon is always good' he took a mouthful got up and ran to the sink spit out Amelia was grossed out I was trying not to fall out of my chair laughing he looked at us "beans are evil bad bad beans" he stated "I agree" I said then I had an idea I got up and went over to the cupboard and grabbed some bread placed it on the table then grabbed the butter walked back and sat down I started making bread and butter "bread and butter now you taking" once I was done he took a bite and you guessed it spit it out he got up grabbed the plate went to the back door and threw it like frisbee "and stay out!" he shouted he came back in and closed the door

He started pacing the kitchen I was finishing up my bacon while Amelia looked in the fridge for something else for him to spit out "got some carrots" she looked at him he stopped and looked at her "carrots are you insane" he paused "wait hang on I know what I need I need I need" He said as he pushed Amelia out of the way he shuffled through the fridge then opened the freezer "fish fingers and.. custard" then he closed the fridge and freezer

~small time skip~

He dipped a fish finger in the custard and ate the part that had custard on it and for once he didn't spit it out I was surprised while amelia had some ice cream then the doc grabbed the bowl and drank the custard he put it down he had a custard mustache it made me giggle then he wiped it off and nodded I went to eat some more bacon when I realized there was no more I frowned then I got an I idea I leaned over the table so I could reach it and grabbed a fish finger and dipped it in the custard then sat back down and ate the part with custard on it my eyes widened 'this is surprisingly good' I thought "hey these are mine!" he possessively took the fish fingers I just shrugged and went to dip the one I had back in the custard he saw this "and absolutely NO double dipping" and he moved it out of my reach I popped the rest of the fish finger in my mouth and crossed my arms then stared at him "spoil sport" I mumble "funny" Amelia said "am I good funnys good what's both your names" he added "Amelia (insert random middle name) pond" she answered "aww that's a brilliant name Amelia pond like a name in a fairytale" he looked at me "and yours" then pointed "oh mines kind of ironic" I said a bit sheepishly "don't care go on" he encouraged me "crystal clear pond" I added proud-ish "interesting never heard that one before" 'he said it like it was a bad thing' "is that a good thing or bad thing?" I questioned "good thing" he turned to Amelia then back to me then to amelia again that want on a few more times "twins?" he asked when he finally settled on amelia "yes" we said at the same time I smiled "the only difference is" Amelia said "our personalities and eyes" I finished "mine are green" Amelia clarified "and mine are blue" I said

"Gonna have to get used to that anyway are we in scotland amelia?" 'shouldn't he know where he is?' "no had to move to england" my twin answered "it's rubbish" I finished when he asked this I looked over to Amelia and I realized she wasn't eating her ice cream I grinned evilly and in one swift movement I snached her spoon and started licking the spoon like a lollipop she turned to me "hey that's mine!" 'what should be my snappy come back?' "first of all you weren't eating it and second not anymore" she sighed in defeat I gave a ice cream covered victory grin the doc looked at us and smiled "so what about your mum and dad then they upstairs would have woken them" at those words we both saddened I think he noticed "don't have a mum and dad just an aunt" sorrow was all over amelia voice he nodded "I don't even have an aunt" he stated sillily we smiled "you're lucky" I added "I know" he stated proudly "so your aunt where is she?" we paused "she's out" amelia answered "and she left you all alone?" I nodded getting ice cream on my nose "i'm not scared" 'wait is she saying i'm a scaredy cat' "correction we" she just rolled her eyes "corse you're not you're not scared of anything box falls out of sky man falls out of box man eats fish custard" he takes a bite of a fish finger "and look at you two just sitting there" he said a bit quick "well im eating ice cream" he gives me look that says 'shut up' "ok ill shut up now" he turned back to amelia "so you know what I think" 'what's the mad man thinking?' "what" we say synchronized "must be hell of a scary crack in your wall" we looked at each other with wide eyes

~small time skip~

He walked into our room "awww bunk beds gotta love those" I smiled He went to the crack and started feeling it "you've had some cowboy in here" he pauses "not actual cowboys" me and Amelia were standing on the other side oh the bed near the door we both had apples in our hands "although that can happen" 'wait what we could have cowboys in our room?!' "we used to hate apples but our mum put faces on them" Amelia looked at it then walked up to the doc and gave him the apple he examined it was just a simple smiley face then I walked up and gave him mine it was almost the same but mine was sticking its tongue out "she sounds good your mom" he said as he threw our apples into the air and caught them he looked back at the crack "i'll keep them for later" he got even closer to the crack "this walls solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it" he continued to feel it "so here's a thing where's the draft coming from?" 'I knew there was a draft but amelia always said I was crazy or i'd tell to her close the window and she would say it was' I turned to her "i'm sorry and I told you so" I whispered to her "what ever" she rolled her eyes we looked back to the doc he pulled out this weird silver wand with a blue light at the end he stepped back and pressed a button the light glowed and made a interesting noise he waved it along the crack after a few passes he pulled it to to his face put both hands on each side and pulled it longer "wibbly wobbly timey wimey" he then pushed it to its original length he looked at us "you know what the crack is?" me and amelia looked at each other then back at him "what" we both said

"It's a crack" 'does he think we are stupid?' "yeah we already know that" I had iteration in my voice he sighed "but i'll tell you something funny if you knock this wall down the crack would stay put cause the crack isn't in the wall"

 **Duuuuunnnn sorry guys for short chapter but dang it took me 1 whole day just to write this so that means i'm slow writer I know it sucks bleh anyways I hope you liked what I got done but know this Eventually I will steer away from the show to make my own episodes and one last thing I will try to update once a week the update will hopefully be half a ep**

 **~Crystal364 Out! 3**


End file.
